1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an image processing system and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an image processing system in which a display device is spaced from an image source device, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote controller is used by a user to control operations of various electronic devices from a remote area, and is separately provided for each electronic device's features. Together with the advancement in the electronic technologies, a user uses various electronic devices such as a TV, a set-top box, an audio or video player, and a remote controller is separately provided for each of the electronic devices.
If a display device displaying an image signal is spaced from an image source supplying an image signal, a user typically manipulates a remote controller in front of the display device. A remote control signal which is received from the remote controller may go through a relay device such as an infrared repeater to be transmitted to the image source.
However, if the remote control signal is not directly transmitted to the image source, it may be distorted. In that case, a control issue may arise for the image signal.